degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tabi
Tabitha "Tabi" was a student at Degrassi High School in the late 1980s. She was introduced in the first season of Degrassi High, as one of Dwayne Myers' sidekicks. She and Dwayne had been friends since they were first in grade 2 and she occasionally nicknamed him Shorty. She had a relationship with Nick most of her time on the show. She was characterized as a "mean bad-girl" and a bully. Tabi was portrayed by Michelle Johnson-Murray. She joins Dwayne and their other buddy Nick in carrying out "hazing" in the first episode of Degrassi High. Throughout the first season of Degrassi High, she and Nick became closer and closer. But since Nick went to the end of the year dance with Allison Hunter they were obviously at the time not yet an official couple. But by the time of the second season they were an official couple. Tabi and Nick along with Dwayne were now in the same first class as Joey Jeremiah was, Mrs. Perry's Special Education class. This along with her boyfriend and best friend helped her pick on Joey more than she did the year before because she was now in one of his classes and got to know where he was one period everyday. In Bad Blood (1), she was the one who told Dwayne that she heard that Joey Jeremiah was going to do his dare in the cafeteria and she gave him the idea to tell on Mr. Raditch making Joey lose the dare. Shortly afterwards as Dwayne stopped picking on and bullying Joey she just seemed to completely stop also. In One Last Dance Tabi along with most of the students in the school heard a rumor that someone attending their school had AIDS. When Dwayne got tired and fed up with Nick's negative and insulting remarks to how people with the virus should be treated he revealed to them that it was him. She didn't take it too well at first. She was very upset, and needed time to think things over. Until a girl named Joanne gave her support and realized that he was still the same person, but she just she had to be careful now and unless she had slept with him then she shouldn't have been worried about anything. She went to the dance that night with Nick and when Dwayne finally showed up Tabi was thrilled to see him again and decided to dance with him while Nick got scared of Dwayne's HIV and walked out on them and left. Tabi was also shown in a few episodes to have a conflict with Kathleen Mead and her friends, whom she bullied. As the baddest girl in school, it was easy for her to start the conflict with the girly girls. One day when her teasing and tormenting gets out of hand, Kathleen burst with anger (as she had a lot of other stress going on) and she picks a fight with Tabi. Tabi fights back, and they seem about even until Kathleen ultimately has the bully begging for mercy. Trivia *Tabi was one of the original Degrassi "Bad Girls", as well as a bully. *Tabi share similarities with future reformed bad girls Alex Nuñez and Bianca DeSousa. *She had a fight with Kathleen Mead. *She always had a snack with her, usually Dipps. *Her surname was never revealed. *She was a member of the Special Ed class at Degrassi High School. *In School's Out!, she attended Alexa Pappadopolos and Simon Dexter's wedding on October 19, 1992. Category:DH Characters Category:Stubs Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Character Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Teens Category:DH Season 2 Category:Degrassi High Category:Recurring Characters